Scorpion's Suit
Later versions were provided by Justin Hammer, and other large corporations and governments seeking to maximize the lethality of their hired assassin. The most recent design consisted of an inner woven Kevlar layer, covered with a thick layer of insulation/padding, and topped with a high-tech composite armor plating, making him impervious to small firearms. Components Electro-Mechanical Tail The Scorpion's battle suit was originally equipped with a powerful tail that he could whip at speeds up to over 90 miles per hour. The tail varied in length with each design - from an original 4' version, up to 20' in other implementations. His most recent tail before gaining the Venom symbiote was approximately 10' in length. His tail was powered by a self-contained power pack mounted on the back of his battle suit. The tail was connected via a cybernetic link to the fine muscles of his spinal column when he dons his suit, enabling him to direct the tail by involuntary nerve impulses and activated by his mental commands. Internally, the tail consisted of a series of separated circular plates connected by a matrix of steel cables. Solenoids contract the cables and manipulate the tail, allowing it to whip at speeds of over 150 feet per second. The tail was also armored, and was tipped with a spike, making it deadly in combat. He had mastered the use of his tail to the point that he could use it as both a bludgeon, projectile launcher, or as a fifth limb (he had also upgraded its flexibility several times, making it much more efficient in combat). By coiling his tail behind him and using it as a spring, the Scorpion could propel himself over thirty feet into the air. Over the years, he had modified and enhanced it countless times, acquiring upgrades from the likes of Justin Hammer and the Tinkerer, who equipped it with a poisonous barb with venom installed or a form of hypnogen, electrical blasts (he could also channel electricity through it to shock anyone who tried to grab him by the tail or short-circuit electrical equipment), laser blasts, acid blasts, and mace gas. Pincers Alistair Smythe's enhancements on the Scorpion's gloves gave him pincers on each hand. Transparent Membrane When the Scorpion was employed by Justin Hammer, Mac Gargan's eye holes were covered by a transparent membrane rigged to dissolve Spider-Man's webbing, should Spider-Man try to blind him as he did in past battles. It is unclear if his later costumes retained this. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-1048, Like in the comics, Jamason bankrolled the experiment that gave Mac the Scorpion suit. The suit is more armored and tech'd out and allows him to surfaces with its claws. The scorpion tail is not only capable of shooting acid but also a poison that gives its victims nightmarish hallucinations before as they're dying. Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover On Earth-1610, The Scorpion suit worn by Peter Parker (clone) can shoot an acid that erupts from his tail as well as acid shooters on his upperhand, similar to Spider-Man's web shooters. His design is very close to the original Mac Gargan incarnation of the Scorpion, with the exception of sleekness to the design, and a dome like hunch which becomes the dangerous tail, giving the appearance of an actual scorpion's exo-skeleton. The tail was also fused to his spinal cord, which Invisible Woman of the Ultimate Fantastic Four referred to as an "illegal biograft". His costume's lens were similar to Spidey's ultimate lens. On Earth-12041, Scorpion, initially wore ninja-like scorpion armor, equipped with a hook-shaped, poisoned kunai connected to a rope as his stinger, sometimes he even lases it with poison. Upon being recruited into the Sinister Six by Otto Octavius, Doc Ock upgraded his suit to be more technologically advanced using Oscorp tech, the armor grants him enhanced strength and now has a large scorpion tail plus large pincer-like blades on each of his arms. Later his suit was remolded to resemble that of the comics, it now shows to be able to shoot acid from his tail and give him the ability to cling most surfaces. It no longer has the aforementioned blades. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 25 | CurrentOwner = Mac Gargan | PreviousOwners = Dr. Farley Stillwell | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Earth-1610 Category:Technology Category:Hammer Industries Technology Category:Oscorp Technology Category:Roxxon Technology Category:Suits Category:Tinkerer Technology